


Apotheosis Does Not Have To Be Lonely

by Nickelwit



Category: BioShock Infinite, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickelwit/pseuds/Nickelwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A product of thinking too much about paradoxes and the multiverse.  *Major Spoilers* for Bioshock: Infinite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apotheosis Does Not Have To Be Lonely

"You realize that if you do this...," Robert began.

"...you will cease to exist as anything more than a concept." Rosalind continued. 

Elizabeth did not turn her gaze away from the infinite arrays of lighthouses, Bookers', and her selves playing out before her mind’s eye. A bittersweet smile graced her lips. "To break the cycle, to give all Annas' a chance in worlds without Columbia, Comstock, and Tears, I'll take oblivion," She murmured as countless variants of Bookers' allowed himself to be drowned by her own hands

With a sigh she watched her counterparts blink from existence one-by-one. 

Elizabeth eyes closed in resignation of the paradox to come. A circle broken; another forged. 

"It is not oblivion; it is transcendence," a soft voice whispered. 

Her eyes flickered opened to a feeling of warm hands grasping her own.

"My name is Madoka Kaname. Can we be friends?"


End file.
